1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to parallel processing and was developed with specific attention paid to the possible application to embedded systems and multi-core System-on-Chips.
Throughout this description reference will be made to acronyms that are of common usage in the art of embedded systems and related areas. A glossary of the most common acronyms used in this description is reported below.